(a) Field
The invention relates to a thin film transistor (“TFT”) array panel, a liquid crystal display, and a manufacturing method of a TFT array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most commonly used flat panel displays, and it includes two substrates with electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to thereby regulate a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
Recently, due to a preference for a large screen for smart phones and tablet personal computers (“PCs”), attempts to minimize a bezel of the LCD are continuously made.